Maximum Rdie: saving the world Remix, middle
by unknown-insighter
Summary: Sarah goes on a mission to find the Flock, luckily she found half. When she is shot Iggy helps her, Fang removes the bullet and then Sarah and Iggy click. Read to Find out what happens! please comment!


okay, here it goes. My name is Sarah (Obviously) and I'm a new member of the flock (in the story). It's from the middle of the third book.  
---Start-  
Well, I just got out of the rubbish left of the school, that one of the mutants that blew it up and flew off. I sighed. If Only I could be like them. I mean I am like them, I'm a mutant, with wings, a big appetite, fast, and strong. But-- they are free... I'm not. They are so lucky! I punched the cement wall left of the building. Whitecoats were staring at me. iThis is your only chance Sarah. Run. They are slow swear to god... The freaking Voice... It's annoying. did anyone else have it? So, stupidly, I listened to the Voice. I ran and flew off. A few hours after flying I stopped and stopped in a library. I heard the whitecoats talking about a blog post by one of the "flock". I went to typed in "flock blog" and I clicked on the first link. I read it and it was Fang's blog, I don't now who that is but okay. It said they were in the west, near the hollywood sign. iThey were in LA./i Geez, okay then. Thanks Voice.  
I flew to the beach... Not that that far from where I was, but they weren't there. So I followed the chunks of flyboys. Then I saw them, three mutant kids flying. I wanted to scream in excitement. But I held the urge back. I followed them on foot, easily. They flew in a cave. I waited outside silently, I heard whispers. My heart pounded. I stepped insight of the entrance. They all froze. My heart pounded faster. "I uuhhh....." I stuttered. A tall dark haired one stepped in front of me, him towering over me by at least 4 inches. "Who are you?" He said coldly.  
"I'm Sarah.. an experiment from the School."  
He stiffened. I held my wings tight in my back. "What kind of experiment? Are you wired?"  
"I'm.. like you guys... And no."  
They all stared at me. I was about to panic. The smallest one said "She's not wired."  
I looked over at the silent one. but the dark haired one stepped in front of my view. "Look, we're in hiding so i suggest you get out of here and keep your mouth shut." My heart sank. "Wait--" the silent one called out and walked forward. Wow, he's gorgeous... "wh-what do you look like?"  
I froze. The dark haired guy spoke up "She's a brunette, skinny, pale, green eyes, human looking... she's uhh... Dertginf." what in the world kind of language was the last word? Whatever it was made the totally gorgeous one smile. "Iggy..."  
"What." Iggy said.  
"Don't.. she can't..."  
"Why not?"  
"I bet she isn't even a mutant. She might be an obessed fan about my blog and tracked us!"  
"Shut up about your stupid blog!"  
"A-and I am mutant...." I stuttered. The dark haired one narrowed his eyes at me. "Get out of the cave."  
I walked to the edge and spread my wings and shot into the night sky. I felt three pairs of eyes on me. Then, a bullet to my back. I fell like a rock. Everything blurred, and then it all went dark.

The next thing I knew a pair of strong arms picked me up. Iggy. I searched for his face, everything was blurry. I heard a muffled voice, "She's losing a lot of blood... we gotta help her Fang..."  
"Fine."  
Then, iWhooshi. Air bourne. Then, on a cold floor, the cave. He propped me up on a rock. I winced. He smoothed my hair. I saw the blurry image of Fang approach with a pair of scirrors and he dug into the wound. I yelped I held onto the rock tight. The smaller one on the edge of the cave, not looking. "It's ok..." Iggy said. "Ok, I almost have it.... oh my god..." What now! "She has a chip... like Max."  
He yanked the bullet out. I bit my lip trying not to scream. Then Iggy lefted me up and bandaged my lower back where the wound was with a ripped up shirt. I sat up straight and got dizzy and fell back a little. Iggy caught me and whispered, "I got you." I smiled a little and I remembered he was blind, I think. And so I held his hand to my mouth so he could tell that I was smiling. He smiled. "Oh, Brother..," Fang breathed. "Com'on Gassy, Let's go look for food while Iggy makes goo-goo eyes at the girl."  
"Ok." Gassy said and ran to Fang's side and they flew out.  
I looked at Iggy. "Uhh...." he stammered. I removed his hand from my face. But he put it right back. I smiled.  
He bit his lip, nervously. I looked at him. Then I froze. He feel me stiffen, "What is it?"  
"Behind you..."  
It was Jeb and he wacked Iggy over the head. Iggy feel into my lap. "Iggy? Iggy? You ok?"  
He groaned. Jeb's face looked blank. I lunged at Jeb, tackling him to the cave floor. He kicked me in the stomach and I punched him in the ... He ran. I walked over to Iggy. Fang came in with Gazzy. I had Jeb pinned down. Fang's eyes flashed to Iggy and back to me. Fang tackled me. "You hurt Iggy." He spat.  
"I didn't! Jeb did!"  
"Jeb isn't here!"  
"he was! Hit hit him over the head with a bat!"  
"It's true.... Fang.. She saved me.." Iggy said scattered. I kicked Fang off me and ran to Iggy. He grabbed my hand. Fang stared.  
"You okay?"  
"I think so..."  
I sat him up. He looked groggy. "You should--" I was interrupted by Fang he said, "We need to get going."  
"What? Iggy needs to rest."  
"You don't know him."  
"So."  
"Oh my god... It's another Max." "What?"  
"You think you know everything. You're bossy, and think you run the joint."  
"I do not!"  
"Oh, look. You argue too."  
I rolled my eyes. "He needs rest."  
"Nope, we're moving. Com'on iguysi." JERK. Gassy stood up and Iggy stood. I sat there. They walked over to Fang. "Well Fang, if I was Max I know she'd want to do this." I punched him square in the face. 


End file.
